


Bring It On Home To Me

by PoThangFanfic



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoThangFanfic/pseuds/PoThangFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:<br/>Rizzoli and Isles is not mine.<br/>The Song "Bring It On Home To Me" is not mine.</p><p>Full credits are at the end of the vid</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bring It On Home To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Rizzoli and Isles is not mine.  
> The Song "Bring It On Home To Me" is not mine.
> 
> Full credits are at the end of the vid


End file.
